Shalimar's Strawberry Recipe
by Donna Lynn
Summary: Shalimar is pregnant with Brennan's child and she is having cravings.


**Shalimar's Strawberry Recipe**  
><strong>Author:<strong> Donna Lynn  
><strong>Status:<strong> Complete  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 2,760  
><strong>Rating:<strong> NC-17  
><strong>Content Warning:<strong> Sexual Content  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Shalimar is expecting a child but in the meantime...what will she and Brennan do?  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Shalimar/Brennan

_**Author's Note:**__A story I had posted years ago but removed but have decided to repost. Please be sure to read the content warning before going any further. Just so there's no confusion this is based off a scene from the movie "The Astronaut's Wife", it's verbatim so it's not stealing so don't accuse me otherwise. With that said enjoy your read and thank you. _

* * *

><p>Shalimar stood sideways in front of her mirror rubbing lotion over her swollen belly. Since she was so little to begin with she didn't want her skin to become marked with terrible stretch marks. She wore a loose fitting tank top that didn't cover her belly and a pair of stretch pants with one of Brennan's white button down shirts. She was more comfortable and it wasn't too constricting on the baby. She was proud of her appearance and wasn't ashamed to show it. If she wasn't outside Sanctuary she always left her belly exposed for all to see.<p>

She finished spreading the lotion and put it away. "What do you say we get something to eat?" she asked patting her belly. She always talked to the baby, always. For some reason she was sure the baby could hear and understand her. Brennan was just as bad as she was when it came to talking to the baby. If she let him he would talk for hours, about anything. Jesse would kiss her belly goodnight with a few endearing words. Lexa…Lexa was Lexa. As time went by she became more accustom to Shalimar's condition, but she wasn't talking to her belly yet, but hey, you can't expect miracles.

Shalimar walked into the kitchen and headed strait for the fridge. If Jesse hadn't gotten to it she wanted the rest of her special strawberry pie. But out of the corner of her eye she caught the radio sitting on the counter. She smiled to herself then reached out and switched it on. An upbeat UB40 song was on and she started to move to the rhythm. She let the beat of the music move her as she danced around the kitchen on her tiptoes. She ran her hands through her plain strait hair feeling more sexual than she ever had her entire life. Her 'doctor' told her she would feel things more intensely while pregnant since she was feral. Her hips swayed as she did a few turns as she headed for the fridge. She opened the door still moving to the music and rummaged through the miscellaneous contents until she found her main prize, strawberry pie.

She grabbed the pie and stepped back to close the fridge. As soon as she shut the door she gasped when she saw Brennan standing on the other side. "Brennan," she chided.

"Come on you knew I was standing there," he retorted with his arms folded over his chest. "What are you doing?" he asked glancing at the radio behind her and the strawberry pie he absolutely loved in her left hand.

She held up the pie, "I was hungry." She reached with her right hand and took a dip then stuck it in her mouth. "mmm…this is so good. Did you like the pie?"

Brennan arched his eyebrows at her, "You better stop while you're ahead."

She giggled, "How much did you like the pie."

He started walking toward her making her back away at the same time.

"Would you like some pie?" she said quietly still backing away from him. She loved these little games they played. It was one of the many ways they bonded and became closer. If that were any more possible. How much closer can you get to the father of your child. She remembered the day she told him she was pregnant. His face had lit up like a Christmas tree and he scooped her up in his arms and twirled her around while yelling _You're_ _pregnant! You're pregnant!_.

"I'm giving you one last chance," he warned lowly in that tone that made her stomach do flips.

She took another dip of pie and smeared it on her chest, down between her cleavage. "Why don't you come get it," she smiled mischievously.

"First I'm gonna eat you…then I'm gonna drink you," he said as he backed her against the counter. He pinned her in place and leaned down to slowly lick the pie from her cleavage.

She closed her eyes and purred lightly.

He reached up and took the pie from her hand and dipped his finger inside. "I'm gonna eat you up nice and good," he whispered smearing some in the hollow of her throat. He licked it off and suckled her for a moment. "You're wearing my shirt," he teased kissing up her neck to her lips.

"I like the smell of your scent on me. I think the baby does too," she said proudly.

"Really?"

She nodded, "I've noticed when you're gone for a long while the little one gets feisty."

"She's gonna be a daddy's girl," he gave her a long, deep kiss.

"She?" she managed to get out between kisses.

He framed her stomach with his hands and pressed his forehead against hers. "She's gonna be just like her mother…beautiful, strong, independent and did I mention a daddy's girl?" he explained.

Shalimar caressed the sides of his face, "She's so lucky to have you as a father…I love you."

"I love you more," he kissed her sweetly and pulled back with a groan.

"What?" she asked with a little giggle.

"I'm gonna have to take a cold shower now," he complained lightly.

"Why do you need to take a cold shower when what you want is right in front of you?" she asked saucily.

He sighed lightly, "I know the doctor said it was okay to have sex but…I'm still afraid I'm gonna hurt you or the baby."

She smiled and kissed him, "If it'll make you feel better we can do it in the positions he recommended in case it was uncomfortable for me." Ever since she started to show Brennan had been apprehensive about sex. He was always afraid he might hurt her or the baby. Most of the time they would do everything but sex and she was okay with it. She could understand his apprehension about it. "The doctor said we could have sex all the way up to the day she's born…and you haven't hurt me so far."

He still seemed to doubt his own self-control as she took his hands. "Come on," she smiled as she led him to their room. She led him inside and shut the door locking it. She turned and pulled her top over her head to reveal her very enlarged breast. "I swear they've gotten bigger in the last week," she said grabbing herself lightly. Her breasts were very sensitive and sometimes she didn't like it if he touched her and sometimes she did. It all depended on how she felt that day. She stepped closer to him and took hold of his hands and placed them on her breasts. "What do you think?" she asked innocently.

With a low growl he grabbed the back of her thighs and hoisted her up on his waist. She felt his throbbing erection through his jeans and smiled. "Feels to me like you've got a big problem," she teased pressing herself against him as best she could.

"You're about to have one," he breathed turning towards the bed and setting her down on it. He was very gentle with her, only because she was pregnant. If she weren't, then he wouldn't be gentle. Shalimar was a feral and ferals could take pretty much anything rough. It wasn't rough all the time. Sometimes it was slow and sweet and other times they would tear the room apart wanting release. It all depended on what they were feeling at the moment.

He reached down and pulled her pants off, she wasn't wearing any panties. She hardly ever did since she became pregnant. She hated wearing clothes since she got pregnant. Jesse said it was her feral side wanting to be free. As he removed her pants she took off her shirts and discarded them, somewhere. Once she was taken care of Brennan removed his own clothing and settled his upper body between her legs.

"God you smell so good…" he breathed delving inside her folds to lick her clit. She was soaking wet already.

"Oh yeah…please don't stop…" she begged breathlessly as he tongued her clit over and over until she thought she would be driven mad. The feel of his tongue so hot and wet against her throbbing bud sent her body into quivers.

If it were up to Brennan this was all they would do. He was willing to put his own sexual needs aside until after the baby was born. He also realized that they probably wouldn't have much together/alone time once the baby came but what could he do? He would just be happy with a healthy baby boy or girl and Shalimar coming through without fail.

"Brennan please…" she whispered hastily. The tightness inside her was becoming painful.

He knew what she wanted but he didn't want to stop what he was doing. He delved deeper inside her applying more pressure hoping to satisfy her hunger. It frightened him to no end, the thought of hurting Shal or the baby. He remembered very well the doctor saying they could very well have sex to the very day of birth but…that still didn't stop his graphic imagination.

"I want you inside me Brennan…please," she breathed pulling at him. She loved the feel of his tongue lapping at her clit but she wanted something else much more. "Brennan please, you're not going to hurt me."

He lapped at her a few long times and moved up her body to settle himself on top of her. "How do you want it?" he asked gently.

She rolled onto her stomach underneath him and rubbed her rear against his rock hard erection.

He closed his eyes and pushed himself against her reveling in the exciting feeling she erupted inside him. He pushed her hair away from her neck and shoulders and laid light, wet kisses all over her. He ran his hands down her body and grasped her hips and maneuvered himself to enter her. He brushed against her wet slit and a breathy moan escaped his lips. He allowed himself to slip between them and slid across her sensitive clit, over and over, making them both mad with ecstasy.

Underneath him, Shalimar moaned and whimpered, unable to form full words. "Bren….plea…" her plea was answered as he thrust himself inside her slickness. She was so wet, so tight, and so hot. "Oh yessss…" she practically hissed as he started a medium pace. It wasn't fast but it wasn't slow either. It was enough to build them up then at the last second he would speed things up to give her completion.

He reached around and underneath them to slid his finger between her folds.

"Brennan…" she cried in pleasure. The feeling of him hard inside her and his finger teasing her hard clit was indescribable. She clenched her eyes shut and held her breath as she felt the all too familiar sensation explode inside her. Her muscles clamped around his cock and she cried out unable to hold out any longer. She could feel her wetness coat him as he continued to move inside her. He was still hard, very hard.

She looked over her shoulder and met his smoldering eyes. He was holding back, that she could tell. "Let go Brennan…I wanna feel you…" At this point she didn't care if she came again. It was all about him now. She could feel him speed his pace up, slowly. His breathing became faster and he was starting to moan. It was always easy to tell when he was about to fall over the edge. He never really moaned or made much noise during sex but a few moments before he came, he got vocal.

He held her hips harder and began to pull her into him as he pushed into her more firmly. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes then let out a satisfying groan as he spilled himself inside her. He slowed his pace to a stop as he came down and leaned over her giving her neck an affectionate kiss.

"You okay? I got a little carried away there," he asked concerned.

She smiled and clenched her muscles around his softening sensitive member making him gasp. "I'm content," she said wriggling her hips.

He groaned halting her hips with his hands, "God woman you're going to kill me."

She giggled then gasp when he started to pull himself from inside her. He flopped onto his back and she moved on top of him settling herself on his lap. "Thank you," she said running her hands over her breast and down her body.

He watched her movement as her right hand moved between her legs to touch herself. She closed her eyes and sighed as her forefinger moved over her clit again and again. "God I'm so horny…" she breathed as she slid her fingers over herself over and over again. She was so swollen from her previous orgasm it wasn't taking her long to tip herself over again. "Mmm yeah, I'm gonna come…" she moaned speeding up her fingers.

Brennan watched her with a heated gaze. She was so incredibly sexy when she pleasured herself. At first he wouldn't admit he liked it because it looked like he was being lazy, not wanting to please her. But he soon found out that it was one of Shalimar's favorite things to do.

"Oh God yeah!" she tensed and cried out not caring if Jesse or Lexa heard her. And quit frankly neither did Brennan at this point. She slowly came down from her high and slumped forward on her hands and smiled down at him. "Enjoy the show?" she smiled happily.

"Very much so," he reached up and framed her breast with his large hands and carefully massaged them. "Lie down." He coaxed her to her back and spread her legs.

She didn't say or do anything just closed her eyes and shivered at the first contact of his talented tongue against her clit. "Yeah…you feel so good," she breathed running her hands through his shortly cropped hair.

Four orgasms later he was still at it. Not that she wasn't enjoying the hell out of herself but she wanted him inside her again. "Brennan…" she almost whined. "I want you inside me…now."

"Almost there baby…" he breathed against her, at the same time stroking himself trying to get hard again.

She grabbed as much hair as she could and pulled firmly enough to get his attention. "Come here," she ordered pushing him to his back. She straddled his knees and without a word went to sucking his semi-erect member.

Brennan threw his head back and closed his eyes with a strained groan. He was still sensitive from his first orgasm and she wasn't being gentle. She licked, sucked and stroked until he was fully hard again then positioned herself over him. Their eyes locked and she lowered herself onto him and they both groaned as she enveloped him. She didn't give either of them time to adjust to the assaulting sensation before she started moving on him.

"Oh yeah Shal that's it," he watched her intently making sure she wasn't getting carried away herself. It took him a lot longer to come the second time around and he hoped she knew what she started. He remembered one occasion lasting a couple of hours.

Two hours later Brennan had her bent over with the side of her face flat on the bed pounding away inside her. "Oh God Shal I'm gonna come…" he pushed himself inside her a few more times then stiffened and shivered as his orgasm rushed over him. Every muscle in his body twitched as he started moving very slowly inside her to draw out the sensation. He took a moment to catch his breath and calm down then he looked down at her and noticed she was breathing hard with her eyes closed. Her back was covered in a sleek sheen of sweat and her hair was sticking everywhere. He slowly pulled out of her eliciting a gasp from them both and settled down beside her. "You okay?" he asked as she rolled over to face him.

She smiled contently and tiredly, "Oh yeah…never better darlin'."

He smiled back and closed his eyes.

She watched him for a moment and stroked his face. "Why don't we take a nap?" she suggestion sleepily closing her own eyes. A moment later they were both passed out and sleeping soundly.

**THE END**


End file.
